


How Will gets protective and Nico talks sense into him

by afincf_tirwer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everything ends happily, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason feels guilty, Kayla is awesome, M/M, Making Up, Minor Injuries, Will gets protective, idk - Freeform, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico gets injured while sparring with Jason Will blames him. Jason feels awful but after Nico wakes up everything is resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Will gets protective and Nico talks sense into him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you think the rating is wrong please tell me and if you spot any mistakes please point them out to me thanks. Hope you like this story.

 

The sun shone down on Camp Half-Blood and the strawberry plants were in full bloom, the enticing sweet scent wafting through the air. Campers were hanging out by the lake or just relaxing in the grass. Jason and Nico were sparring, their blades slashing together, sparks flying every time they clashed. Sweat was dripping off their faces, hair plastered to their foreheads and cheeks flushed. Nico suddenly stumbled just as Jason cut down. Nico yelled in pain as Jason's sword cut a deep gash in his side, his sword dropping out of suddenly numb fingers. Jason dropped his sword in terror and scooped Nico up and running to the infirmary. Will panicked when he saw his boyfriend lying so still in Jason's arms. He laid Nico down and yelled for his siblings.

 

“Get me some nectar now! Find me those numbing herbs and get the blond Superidiot out of my infirmary immediately.” The Apollo kids burst into action, hustling Jason out of the room and dashing off to get the items. Kayla sat Jason down in one of the benches outside. She turned to go back inside but Jason grabbed her wrist.

 

“Nico is going to be OK right? He’s not going to die.” Kayla bit her lip and Jason's eyes held hers firmly.

 

“Look it was a pretty nasty wound. I don’t know what is going to happen but di Angelo is tough and Will is stubborn. He’s going to do his level best not to lose him but I can’t guarantee that Nico won’t die.” Jason’s eyes shut and he grimaced.

 

“This is completely my fault. I suggested sparring without armour and now Nico is paying the price. Oh Gods what if he dies. He can’t die he just can’t.” Jason pushed up his glasses, in an attempt to distract himself and Kayla shrugged before leaving Jason alone with his thoughts. A few hours later Will exited the infirmary, with a look of worry etched into his normally carefree features.

 

“What are you doing out here?” Jason asked and Will shot him a venomous look that dripped poison and Jason knew that if looks killed then Jason would be in the Underworld by now.

 

“I'm catching a break from the stench of blood in there. My _boyfriend’s_ blood to be exact Grace. Oh and how did that happen again? Right you slashed him open!” Will was shaking with anger and heat was flowing off him in waves as he literally glowed with rage.

                                                                                                                                           

Jason bristled at the implication that Jason had done this on purpose. “I didn’t do it deliberately you know! It was an accident or does that not compute in your tiny brain?”

 

Will’s gentle blue eyes were blazing pools of sapphire fire and his regular relaxed, lanky stance had changed to a stiff back with clenched fists. “Oh and that makes it better? Yes I feel so much better knowing that you _accidently_ slashed my boyfriend open. Who knows maybe due to that accidental wound he may accidently die! Just stay away from him from now on OK?” Will snarled before he stormed back into the infirmary.

 

Jason slumped back down onto the bench with his face buried in his hands. He’d hurt his friend and nothing could make him feel better. What if Nico dies? Jason thought to himself. His mind was whirring a mile a minute. Will had been so furious and he was normally so laid back like a house cat soaking up the sun. Jason sat outside the Apollo cabin all night. Piper was away at her dad’s house so there was no one he could turn to. As the night wore on Jason felt himself slowly doze off. He woke with a start as Kayla shook him gently.

 

“Jason, wake up.” Jason opened his eyes and blinked up at Kayla, his eyes still hazy with sleep. She couldn’t help but feel slightly sorry for the son of Jupiter. He looked like he’d been torturing himself with thoughts of how he’d hurt his friend all night. It seemed like he hadn’t slept in days but Kayla knew that the second that Jason found out that Nico was fine he’d lose that haunted look in his eyes.

 

“What’s wrong? Oh gods did Nico not make it? Hades will kill me if anything happened to Nico because of me! Oh please let him be alright!” Jason rambled out, not giving Kayla a chance to speak.

 

“Jason shut up! Nico is fine. Will is in there right now so I wouldn’t go in. If I were you I’d go back to my cabin and get some decent sleep. Or the Hypnos cabin if you don’t want to be in yours. Just get some sleep OK?” Jason sighed before wandering in the vague direction of his cabin.

 

Kayla sighed as she watched Jason slowly make his way back to his cabin. Hopefully the cleaning harpies wouldn’t be around to eat him as he didn’t look like he was in any shape to fight them off. She turned to re-enter the infirmary. Will wouldn’t be in any mood to forgive the son of Jupiter any time soon but she was nearly certain Nico would be fine with what happened as it had been an accident. When she caught sight of Nico’s bed she had to fight down a laugh. Will was on his back, hanging off a chair, clinging on to Nico’s hand desperately so he wouldn’t fall off. She gestured for one of her siblings to help her. If Will had his way, he’d be sleeping like that until Nico woke up. For a son of Apollo who was always nagging people to take better care of themselves he never seemed to take his own advice.

 

After a lot of effort they managed to get Will back into their cabin and onto his bunk, cursing Will the whole time for choosing the top bunk all those years ago. Kayla sighed in relief when they got Will all tucked up in bed, with no danger of falling out and cracking his head open unlike his other sleeping positions he had adopted over the course of two wars. Kayla smiled softly at the thought of her older brother and his ridiculous sleeping positions. One time they found him sleeping standing up in the herb cupboard and he once nearly traumatised a new camper when he fell out of the armoury and squished them flat. Kayla walked back to the infirmary. Within moments of walking through the door she had to deal with the overnight patients who were moaning and complaining. Kayla just told them to shut up as she was of the opinion that if you had enough breath to complain you could shut up.

 

Nico was curtained off as he had a more serious injury and needed more care compared to a simple scratch or nosebleed. His onyx eyes were open when Kayla went to check on him. He had slight bags under his eyes but otherwise he looked okay. Kayla grinned at him and he returned it weakly.

 

“I guess you kicked Will out so he could get some sleep right?” Kayla laughed.

 

“You know Will. He’d never leave your side if he could help it.” Kayla bit her lip. “Look you know it was Jason who did this to you right?”

 

Nico frowned, his eyes troubled. “Yeah but it wasn’t on purpose. It’s not like I blame him or anything. I did agree to spar without armour so it’s not like he stabbed me trying to kill me.”

 

Kayla sighed. “Well Will doesn’t see it in your way. He blamed Jason so he’s feeling pretty guilty right now.” To Kayla’s shock, Nico tried to get out of the bed and she had to grab his arm to prevent him from leaving. “What the Hades? You can’t just get up! You have a slash around two inches in your side!” Nico snarled.

 

“No I have to see Jason. The idiot probably thinks that I hate him now.” Kayla sighed. Nico just fixed determined eyes on hers. She knew that if she didn’t deal with di Angelo right now the next time she turned her back he’d be on his way to the Zeus cabin to see Jason.

 

“I’ll bring him here okay? Just don’t try to escape or Will would have my head on a silver platter when you inevitably pull out your stitches which I spent a long time putting in so you’d better behave yourself. You’ll be free to go soon.” Nico opened his mouth but Kayla narrowed her eyes at him. She was still one of the only daughters that Apollo had fathered recently and although Will was the best healer the cabin had she was better than most of her siblings. She commanded the respect of the patients and Nico closed his mouth and lay back down.

 

Kayla ran across the camp to the Zeus cabin. She knew that she had told Jason to go get some sleep but if she knew Jason even a little she assumed he would still be awake, wallowing in guilt. She rapped on the door loudly to wake him up if he had fallen asleep. Jason came to the door, yawning but it was clear to Kayla he hadn’t slept since she sent him away. When the hazy blue eyes fixed on Kayla they widened in panic.

 

“Oh gods did Nico take a turn for the worse? Does he need more stiches? Or did he-“ Kayla cut off the rambling son of Jupiter by interrupting him.

 

“Come on. He’s awake and wants to see you before you pass out because you refused to go to sleep.” Jason followed Kayla through the camp. Most of the camp was still asleep because although the sun was up, it was still early so they got back to the infirmary with no trouble. Jason kept stumbling as he was still in need of sleep. Jason had been suffering from nightmares after the war so he hadn’t had much sleep for a long time. They entered the infirmary and Kayla guided Jason to Nico’s bed. Jason collapsed into one of the chairs and Nico turned to face him.

 

“Gods Jason did you get any sleep?” Nico snapped at his friend causing Jason to shake his head sheepishly. “I don’t blame you for what happened OK? Look just go and get some sleep, proper sleep, and we can talk some more when you don’t look like a zombie.” Nico brushed his hand over Jason’s hair to smooth it down before adjusting his glasses. Jason nodded weakly before wandering back to his cabin but Kayla could see the relief in his eyes.

 

Unfortunately as Jason exited, Will entered and they crashed into each other. Will scowled at Jason as they picked themselves off the floor. “I told you to stay away from Nico Grace. Or did you not get that?” Jason ignored Will and pushed past him, heading back to his cabin. Will turned to Kayla instead but before he could speak Nico cut him off.

 

“Will, come here.” Nico didn’t raise his voice but there was so much command in his voice that Will obeyed. He sat down next to his boyfriend’s bed and Kayla slipped away to give them both some privacy. Before she left she could hear Will trying to defend himself and Nico’s voice growing louder and louder.

 

“First things first Solace you do not get to tell my friends to stay away from me. Why would you even want Jason to stay away from me anyway?” Will glowered at the floor but Nico narrowed his eyes until Will met his eyes.

 

“He hurt you. I don’t want you to get hurt again. You have no idea how terrifying it was to have you as a patient and hanging onto life by a thread. I can’t see you like that ever again.” Nico softened slightly. “I also barely see you now. You’re always going to spar with Jason or doing an activity with Jason. It seems like you think he’s better company than I am. I miss my boyfriend.” Nico rolled his eyes and tugged Will towards him until their lips touched in a gentle kiss. When they broke apart Will looked at the floor in embarrassment but Nico spoke before he could.

 

“I get where you’re coming from. You don’t want to see me in danger but it doesn’t mean you can push Jason away. He didn’t hurt me on purpose and it was partly my fault. I agreed to spar without armour when I knew it was a bad idea. I won’t do it again.” Will couldn’t hold in his sigh of relief. “Also I’m not going to leave you. I chose you because I love you. Sure I’m close to Jason but you’re my boyfriend. Don’t be so silly Will.” Nico finished his speech and reached out to hold his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry Nico. I guess I acted like a jealous possessive idiot. I’ll apologise to Jason next time I see him, I promise.” Nico smiled and pulled Will closer. When Kayla came in later to see how Nico was doing she saw Will leaning his head on Nico’s shoulder while they both slept and they were holding to the other’s hand tightly. She couldn’t hold back her soft smile; instead opting to leave Will there with his boyfriend. Everything was back to the way before and the infirmary was peaceful once again. The camp came to life outside the infirmary but Nico and Will continued to sleep, still clutching each other’s hands like a lifeline.


End file.
